


The Measure Of My Man

by weedcorndog



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedcorndog/pseuds/weedcorndog
Summary: Datas and Geordis relationship is put to the test when a person from their past shows up.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	The Measure Of My Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The ending is very sudden and short because I was lazy. I might write a proper one someday but for now you guys will have to live with this. Hope you like it!!
> 
> English is not my native language and im no writer, I mostly did this for fun so please be nice

Geordi loved waking up to the soft buzz of the engines but he loved waking up next to his dearest Android even more. He reached for his visor and was greeted by a familiar soft golden light in front of him. Data and him have been a couple for about… actually, how long has it been?  
“Data, how long have we been together?” Geordi asked with a grin on his face.   
“Approximately 5 months, 18 days, 12 hours, 40 minutes and 22 seconds” Data replied with the usual calm tone in his voice that he always had. Geordi just had to giggle. He knew the answer but he just loved Datas detailed answers way too much as to not take every chance to hear them.   
Some people, especially new crew members, think that Data is quite cold. Some even try to avoid Data, but Geordi could never wrap his head around that. Why would anyone want to miss out on talking to such a magnificent being, such a beauty from both a scientific but also romantic standpoint?  
Of course Geordi doesn’t know what Data exactly looks like but having touched quite literally every inch of Data’s skin, having seen the glowing lights of his exposed circuits, which only he is allowed to see, he assumes that Data must be the most beautiful being in this entire universe. He will never grasp how all the new crew members are so hesitant towards interacting with Data.   
Speaking of new crew members, the Enterprise is currently en route towards a space station to pick up some new personnel. They will remain at the space station for a month, while the new ones are being introduced to their stations and the Enterprise undergoes some checks. Geordi hopes Picard will grant him and Data some shore leave while they are there. He feels exhausted from the last few weeks. Sometimes he feels like the Enterprise is cursed because there seems to be a crisis everyday and the Captains lack of understanding towards the engineering crew when the warp drive is malfunctioning doesn’t help aswell. Of course Data doesn’t experience exhaustion but he is sure that he would appreciate some shore leave too.   
Geordi leaned towards Data and gave him a quick kiss on the Lips. “Why do you require information on the length of our relationship?” - Geordi simply smiled “Because I like your detailed answers. At least one of us should have his stuff together, right?”  
“Right” Data replied but it seemed more like a question than an answer. “5 months huh... Y´know a lot of couples celebrate their 6-month anniversary” Geordi hummed and glanced at Data.  
“Do you wish to celebrate it?” Data simply asked, always wanting to satisfy Geordi´s needs. Geordi smiled and leaned in for another peck on the lips. “Of course I want to celebrate that. We will be at the space station during that time and maybe the Captain will grant us some alone-time”  
Data raised his pale eyebrows, looking a bit like a puppy “Geordi I believe we are alone right now aswell” he said in a dry tone. “But Data! What I mean is that I want the both of us to get off the ship for some time. Currently we only see eachother in the morning and in the evening and after my long shift I am way too tired to even talk. Sure, sometimes you visit me in engineering but we need some real time for us” Geordi exclaimed and then quickly added “In my opinion”  
“I agree with you Geordi but you should be aware that the both of us have important positions aboard this ship, therefore the captain might not grant us shore leave at the same time” – “Data I know that” Geordi replied with a long sigh. “I believe we will be able to find an arrangement that will be both pleasing for us and the captain” Data said trying to comfort Geordi a bit.   
“Yeah you´re probably right. I should really get ready” Geordi murmured already halfway in the bathroom. He could hear Data talking to Spot in the other room and swore sometimes he shared that man with a cat. Now dressed in his Starfleet attire he joins Data at the table. Data was brushing Spots fur and picking out singular strands of hair with his hands, while Geordi was drinking his coffee; It was nice and quiet and Geordi quite enjoyed that. He would never have to go through any loud arguing like he sometimes sees Keiko and O´Brian doing, or be angry because anyone left the toilet seat up. Dating Data sure had its perks. A lot of people doubt that though and ask Geordi if he is really happy. In his opinion he is the luckiest man alive to be with Data. He may not express his love like human partners do but he does it in his own way, and that’s all Geordi needs.   
A quick look at the clock sent the rest of his coffee quickly down his throat as he made his way towards the door. “Geordi” Data quickly said and followed Geordi´s steps “I believe you forgot our goodbye-kiss”  
“Oh!” Geordi exclaimed and quickly leaned in for another kiss, this time longer and more passionate. “I will see you in the evening but you are always welcome in engineering” He said and then made his way directly towards the turbo lift. Data made his way to the bridge shortly after and took a quick look at each one of his fellow crew members. They are all aware of his relationship with Geordi since the couple had to request shared quarters at some point. However that wasn´t even the moment that the rest of the crew figured it out. It was during their investigation on Tarchannen III when Geordi was infested by a virus and almost lost his life. When Geordi finally opened his eyes after this horrifying incident, Data couldn´t help but kiss him right there and then. To this day Data still tries to figure out why he did that since he normally only kisses Geordi when he requests it or it is part of one of their routines. It was like a reflex and since they were in sickbay during the kiss, the rest of the senior staff witnessed everything. Geordi was quite embarrassed but now he brags about his relationship with data at any given time.   
Data does not fully understand all the relationship rituals that Geordi insists on but he knows that they make him happy and while Data does not have emotions he cannot deny that seeing Geordi happy sends a warm buzz through his circuits each time.   
“Bridge to engineering, slow to impulse power” The captain’s voice echoed through the bridge as he exited his readyroom. Down in engineering Geordi quickly replied to the captains wishes and then leaned back into his chair. Today was a rather quiet day and he almost seemed to miss the thrill of the past few weeks. 

-

You could hear the faint sound of a door sliding open and the pale android quickly started making his way to Geordis office.   
Geordi was sitting in silence with a book in front of him and didn´t notice Data entering, so the android simply decided to wait for Geordis attention to turn to him. It did not escape the android that Geordi was reading a book by Arthur Conan Doyle, a book that he had gifted Geordi a while ago. 

Geordi was about to shift to get into comfortable position while reading but was instead greeted by the familiar shine in front of his visor “Data! How long have you been standing there?” He said and cleared his throat, quickly standing up to greet Data with an affectionate squeeze to his right upper arm. “It was not my intention to startle you Geordi, I apologize. I simply did not want to interrupt your reading, you seemed quite engulfed” Data said with an almost satisfying tone. He appreciates that Geordi is reading the book he gave him. Geordi gave him a warm smile and leaned against his desk. “So, why are you here? Did the Captain send you? Or did you miss me?” Geordi asked with a smirk on his face. “Geordi, during duty you and me are only separated through a few decks between us, missing you is not one of my concerns during that time” 

“Quite a romantic, aren´t we? Anyway, why did you come down here?” Geordi replied to the poker-faced android and folded his arms In front of his chest. “Currently I do not have any duties and I wanted to talk to you about your proposal again” Data continued “I believe shore leave would be beneficial for the both of us and as we are arriving in exactly 2 hours and 25 minutes at the starbase, we should start making plans when to bring this matter to the captain” 

“Oh, Data, I´m so glad, I was worried you were not even gonna consider my idea” Geordi exclaimed with a sigh of relief. “I enjoy spending time with you Geordi” Data said and stepped a bit closer to Geordi, giving his partner a very specific look. “Yes you may” Geordi laughed and leaned into the kiss Data then gave him. “I still remember how awkward this whole kissing-thing was for you in the beginning but now you almost do it naturally” He continued to say after the kiss and proceeded to wrap his arms around the android. “I believe I had a good Teacher” Data said with something on his face that could almost be interpreted as a smirk. “Data, I gotta get back to work. After our shifts we can continue discussing our plans” Geordi quickly said and left Data in his office with a kiss lingering on his lips. 

\---

The Enterprise had no issues during its docking and a few crew members have already left the ship to visit friends or family on the space station. The new personnel isn’t scheduled to arrive until tomorrow at 0800 and so the Enterprise Crew can enjoy their peaceful evening and get a good night’s rest. 

Geordi could swear his bed gets modified during the day because after his long shift it always feels way softer and seems to call for him. He wrapped his blanket around him but remembered that he must stay awake since he and Data still needed to discuss their plans for shore leave. “Hello Geordi, I apologize for my delay” Data said as soon as the door opened. He sat down on the edge of the bed where Geordi was already completely wrapped up in his blanket. “Geordi, I have studied the Enterprises schedule for the space station and have found the most suitable days for our shore leave” He handed Geordi the Padd and looked at his partner, waiting for a response. 

“Data, this is perfect. Picard just has to grant us shore leave, I am definitely willing to fight for it” He exclaimed happily and came out of his blanket-shell to wrap his arms around Data’s neck. “Geordi are you considering injuring the captain to achieve shore leave?” – “It´s just a joke Data”   
Data raised his eyebrows and simply nodded. “Due to the low maintenance that is required while docking at space stations we will be relieved from duty earlier tomorrow. Perhaps we could go to Ten Forward together” Data suggested.

“I´d love that” Geordi said with a bright smile on his face which was interrupted when he had to let out a big yawn “I believe I should sleep now, I am really tired” He kissed Data’s cheek “Good night Data” – “Good night Geordi” Data replied with a faint smile and took Geordi´s visor off, putting it on the shelf next to the bed. He sat at the edge of the bed until Geordi fell asleep and then got up to clean their quarters. Geordi always tosses his shoes to the side after his long shift and Data then carefully picks them up and puts them neatly next to his own shoes, so Geordi sometimes jokingly calls Data his housewife. Data did not require sleep so while Geordi was asleep he would do various things. He was a walking super-computer and could easily read 5-6 books while Geordi was sleeping, or learn a new language or a new instrument, though the noise would probably wake Geordi and Data wouldn´t want that. Sometimes he just simply liked watching Geordi sleep. How he tossed and turned sometimes or let out small sighs or groans during his sleep, it was quite fascinating to Data. Sometimes he would lie down next to Geordi and close his eyes, imagining what it´s like to be able to sleep with your partner. Data set up a subroutine in his positronic brain a few weeks ago that imitates sleep to its best of its abilities and lets him experience this intimate ritual at least to some extent. He accesses this subroutine in the middle of the night when he feels he has nothing more to do and then joins Geordi in bed. Another reason he even made this subroutine was because Geordi has once expressed how uncomfortable it is to wake up alone in a relationship. It took Data a while to get used to a state where he quite literally does nothing. He had to improve the subroutine a few times but in the end it turned out to be a satisfactory subroutine and experience for both Geordi and him.

\--- 

The next morning went by pretty quickly and there have been no incidents so far. At exactly 0800 hours the new personnel had been beamed aboard and was guided to the stations they were assigned to. Geordi received a few new ensigns in engineering aswell and gave them all a warm welcome. It reminded him of how nervous he was the first time he had to serve aboard a starship and how he would trip even over his own feet back then. Now he was chief engineer aboard the famous Enterprise and he couldn´t be happier and prouder, he made it so far and he is excited to guide those new ensigns in the right direction. Maybe one of them will take his place someday and he definitely wants to make sure that person has a good teacher. 

A quick look at the clock sent him to the bridge and he was now seated in the Captains ready-room. Data had asked the Captain for some time on a personal matter, meaning Data’s and Geordi´s shore leave, and Picard agreed to have an appointment at 1700 hours. Data decided to start the conversation: “Captain, Geordi and I would like to take shore leave during our stay at this space station. I have looked at our schedules and came to the conclusion that these dates would be most suitable” Data sounded confident and handed Picard the Padd.   
“I see” He muttered as he took a quick look at the Padd and then continued, “Well, normally I would be a bit apprehensive to send two of my finest senior officers away at the same time but…” He paused and eyed Data and then Geordi “I do not want to stand in your way. Your shore leave is granted.”

Geordi smiled from one end of his face to the other and thanked the captain wholeheartedly. “Dismissed” Picard said, already having his eyes on his book again. They quickly left the Captains ready-room and walked straight into the turbo lift. The door closed for exactly a nanosecond and Geordi was already glued to Data’s lips. “In two weeks we will get four days off. Can you believe it? Four whole days!” Geordi exclaimed and proceeded to kiss Data passionately. “You seem very excited Geordi” Data simply replied and rested his hands on Geordi´s hips “I am looking forward to our shore leave aswell”  
Geordi smiled at him and gave his arm a soft squeeze.

They got off on deck 10 since their shift has already ended and made their way to ten forward. Geordi absolutely loved going to Ten Forward with Data, now even more that they are together because he feels like he can show him off.   
“Here you go” The waiter hummed and set down their drinks before proceeding to take care of the other guests. “Thank you” The couple responded simultaneously.  
Geordi took a quick sip and folded his hands on the desk “What would you like to do during shore leave? There is an observatory and some nice restaurants” He asked the android sitting in front of him. “I do not know yet but I am open to anything” The android replied quietly. He looked out the window at the stars and put his hand on Geordis. “Geordi, I would often find myself staring out these windows and search for something” Geordi perked his head up and listened to Datas soft voice. “I believe I was searching for something I could call home or something I could call my own. I could never tell if what I was doing or saying was me or Dr.Soongs programming, but I when I am with you Geordi, I know that this is me. Not the sum of Soongs programming but the sum of my experiences that I have gathered ever since I have been activated, something that is truly me.” Geordi sat in front of data with a gaping mouth and couldn’t think of anything to respond with “Data… I… That´s so sweet” He simply said and squeezed Data’s hand slightly. “Sometimes it´s so hard to even get a small compliment out of you and then you just come out of nowhere with such a sweet thing” Geordi sighed and leaned back in his chair.   
“I apologize if I made you uncomfortable Geordi that was not my intention. You show me a lot of affection and it is important to me that you know that I appreciate you aswell” The android replied, leaning towards Geordi and calculating if it was an appropriate moment to kiss. “You didn´t make me uncomfortable, Data. I felt very touched.” Geordi laughed and gave Data a quick kiss. Data gave him a small smile as a response and noted in his head that it´s appropriate to kiss Geordi after a successful compliment. They continued to simply sit in silence and look out the window into space. Geordi was drawing circles with his thumb on Data’s hand and entangled their legs below the table. 

It was getting quite late but for Ten Forward that meant even more business. The room was quickly filling with other crew members but also personnel from the space station, some of them have never been aboard such a big ship especially not one of starship class. Music was quietly playing in the background not trying to disturb the conversations all the people were having here. A tall slender man with short black hair entered the room aswell and quickly made his way into the center of the bar. His eyes were scanning the room like he was searching for someone but his apparent search ended only in a frustrated sigh. 

“How may I help you sir?” A female’s voice appeared behind the tall man and he quickly turned around and took a step back as to not get hit by the females large hat. “Yes, perfect. I am searching for lieutenant commander Data. The computer told me he is here”

The lady raised her arm and pointed at the back of the bar, “Table 12. Though he seems preoccupied at the moment” She said with a faint smirk on her face. “I assure you it won´t take long, thank you” He was already halfway across the room when he finished his reply and rushed towards the table. 

“And then, you would not believe it, I mean I am a very patient person but this new guy really thought I would give him personally a full tour of the ship. Do I look like a Tourist guide? Data, you would have not believed it, some of these young kids really think this is a vacation cruiser-“   
“Excuse me, I hope I am not disturbing” Geordi was suddenly interrupted by a man’s voice and perked his head up. His smile immediately fell and he frowned upon the figure standing in front of him. “Maddox” Geordi muttered and began to tense up.

“What a wonderful coincidence, Mr. LaForge” Maddox laughed and eyed the two mens entangled fingers, “And especially wonderful to see you again Mr. Data. I don´t want to exaggerate this coincidence, I was actually quite aware that the Enterprise would be docking here and was anticipating your arrival for quite some time” He grabbed a chair from another table and seated himself next to Geordi so he would be facing Data “Now, trust me, I really won´t be disturbing for a long time. As I can see the two of you are quite” He cleared his throat, “busy.”

“Maddox, what do you want?” Geordi growled. “I simply want to remind dear Mr. Data of his promise.” The slender man hummed and eyed Data. “Promise?” Geordi looked at Data in confusion but got a quick response from his partner: “Back then when Commander Maddox had lost the trial I told him that if he made progress in his cybernetics studies I would take a look at his results and perhaps assist him”  
“Yes, exactly!” Maddox exclaimed and moved closer to Data “Mr. Data, I have made some great progress since the trial and I assure you, you won´t regret taking a look at this” He handed him a PADD and gave the android a reassuring smile. “Data, you don´t have to waste your time on this” Geordi snapped and shoved his head between them. “Geordi, you are aware that I process information a lot faster than humans, it would only take me a few minutes. Besides, I made a promise” The android was way too kind for Geordi´s tastes, as always. If it were up to Geordi that pseudo cyberneticist would already be on the floor with a bloody nose. He came aboard the Enterprise a few years ago and wanted to disassemble Data for the sole reason so that he could study Soong´s work. Maddox´ procedure was too risky and so Data refused and in the progress almost lost his whole Starfleet career. Captain Picard had to fight for Data’s right to make his own choices as an android and they won but it doesn´t change the fact for Geordi that he almost lost Data because of Maddox. He wasn´t ready to go through all of that again.

“Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Data. If you are finished with this why don´t you meet me here in Ten Forward again?” Commander Maddox was already getting up. “That is acceptable Commander” The android replied politely and shook the Commanders hand. “Good night the two of you” He quickly left the bar and Geordi let out a long sigh the second he was out of sight. “Data, you´re not gonna really read this, are you?” 

“Geordi, I do not hold a grudge against Commander Maddox as I do not possess emotions. He is a fine Cyberneticist and I promised to assist him if he were to make progress. I do not want to break that promise” Data told Geordi. “I know Data, but I got a bad feeling about this” Geordi sighed.  
“Perhaps we should return to our quarters” Data proposed and Geordi nodded in agreement. It was a slow walk back to their quarters, it almost felt like hours. Geordi was getting ready for bed and lied down on the right side, his side, of the bed “Data, could you sleep next to me tonight?”   
“I always do that Geordi” He seated himself on the left side. “I know Data, but I mean like, completely. The whole night” Geordi reached out for Data. Geordi already took his visor off but he knew where to reach for Data. It seemed like Data always gave off a kind of buzzing sound that only Geordi seemed to pick up. 

Data took off his uniform and joined Geordi in bed. He normally would just keep his uniform on but Geordi said that it´s weird. He wrapped his arms around Geordi and soon found the engineers head resting in the crook of his neck. “I love you, Data” The words vibrated against Data’s neck and wandered through his entire body. “I love you too, Geordi” 

\--- 

Geordi and Data took place at their stations at exactly 0700 hours. Always separated by a few decks. They did not speak much that morning. Geordi just couldn´t shake this bad feeling he had ever since Maddox appeared but he knew he Data wouldn´t understand that. The android always envied Geordi for his gut feeling and instincts but still never listened to Geordi when he told him he had a bad feeling.   
Data already finished studying Maddox´ findings but he was contemplating if he should really meet up with the commander since Geordi seemed unhappy with that, but Data also did not want to make it even harder on Maddox´ part and decided to send him a message over his Padd. 

“I have decided to meet with Commander Maddox this evening” Data set his fork down and glared at Geordi anticipating a reaction. Geordis lips turned into a thin line and Data decided to continue: “His findings are quite fascinating. He has improved his theories a lot and I wish to assist him”  
Geordi still didn’t reply and Data started to get somewhat nervous. “Geordi, since you are my partner I would appreciate hearing your opinion before making any decisions” – “It´s your choice, Data. I respect your choice but I don’t have to like it” Geordi snapped back and turned his gaze back on his pasta.   
“I see” Data whispered “I will inform you on how I will proceed after I have met with Maddox”  
Geordi gave him a small nod and only saw Data leaving from the corner of his eye. He did not mean to get angry like this but he is frustrated; He is worried but no formula or scientific theory could possibly explain Geordis irrational thinking to Data, so what’s the use of standing in Data’s way? 

-

“Mr. Data” The commander gave the android a warm smile “I am very glad that you decided to meet up with me” He pulled out a chair and pointed at it “Please, take a seat”   
Data was not quite prepared for the cascade of words that came flooding down on him the second he sat down. “Data, I can call you Data right? Good. I am extremely thankful that you even read my report, I hope you enjoyed it, but I can already see in your eyes that you still haven’t quite decided if you will assist me or not. Now, don’t say anything yet, hear me out first” Data’s eyes followed the Commanders hand that started to point towards the window out into the stars. “Data, the chance that there is any life form like you out there is minimal, depressingly minimal. Your decision to assist me or not to assist me is the one factor in my theory that will decide if I fail or not. I need you, Data”

Data was about to reply but Maddox already started his second speech. “Data, if we work together we could be able to build hundreds or even thousands of androids like you in the foreseeable future. All you have to do is trust me”  
Data cocked his head slightly “Commander, my intention is not to offend you but the last time we saw each other your standpoint was that I was simply nothing more than Starfleet’s property. I fear what a future you intend to create for all these androids”   
“Data, that was so long ago. My views have changed, I have changed, I am a completely new man” Maddox took a quick sip of his drink and charged his batteries up for his next lecture “Data, I admire you. You are so much more than property and I regret that it took an awful trial to teach me this. We got off on the wrong foot and my intention is not just to work with you but also get to know you. I want to make it right again”

Data processed what he heard and started to look out the window. “Data, I know this is a lot to ask, but I will have to disassemble you to finalize my work” The words rolled off Maddox´ lips almost too calmly and Data quickly brought his gaze back to the Commander. Data replied in a clear and firm tone: “I do not understand Commander. You asked me for assistance and I expected to run tests with you but you expect me to do what I had already declined years ago yet again. I apologize but my view has not changed, I cannot let you disassemble me”

“But Data, you read my report!” The distance between Maddox and Data closed “You saw my improvement. The procedure isn´t as risky anymore, I promise you all your memories will be stored somewhere save during the procedure. Nothing will be lost.” Maddox tried his best at a reassuring smile.  
“Commander, I cannot let you do it. My memories and experiences are part of me and I cannot just hand you a part of me over” Data almost whispered. He felt something for Maddox that could only be interpreted as pity.   
Maddox sank down into his seat and sighed. “You will outlive everyone aboard this ship Data, your colleagues, your friends and… your partner” Data’s head perked up when Maddox said partner, “Don´t you ever feel alone? To know that there is nothing in this universe like you”

“People aboard this ship often tell me that I am unique but I believe with uniqueness comes also a sense of loneliness” Data admitted and his eyes settled on the table in front of him, “I tried to construct an android once. Her name was Lal but something went wrong and I had to shut her down. I still do not know what went wrong”  
“Perhaps you need a humans mind to figure it out” Maddox told Data, “Data you were constructed by a human and maybe you are missing the human part in your research. Together we could do it. You would no longer be alone Data”   
Data was trying to process everything Maddox just told him. The thought of outliving Geordi had often crossed his mind.   
“Maybe we can even insert the memories of our loved ones into look-a-like androids. Data, we are talking about immortality here” Datas head perked up when he was met with these words. Maddox knew he had tapped the right circuit at the right moment. 

-

“Disassemble you!?” Geordi´s voice echoed through their entire quarters “Data, you can´t be seriously considering this” Data took a hold of Geordi´s hand to stop him from pacing from one part of their quarters to the next. “Geordi, Commander Maddox has told me about all the future possibilities that this research might open us up to. We might be able to find a way to transfer the memories of an individual into an android” He closed the distance between him and Geordi “I would therefore not have to outlive you”  
Geordi´s face softened and he began to wrap his arms around Data “I know you feel alone Data-“   
“I am not capable of feeling alone” – “I know you are” Geordi whispered into the crook of Datas neck, “You are capable of so much Data and you give me so much, I could not bear losing you. If your memories are lost then our relationship will be lost aswell. The possibilities of the future don´t matter to me if we can´t experience them together”

Data couldn´t understand Geordi. He informed him of all the positive possibilities this project promises and yet he couldn´t bring himself to let Data go on with this. This confused Data because he expected an engineer like Geordi to be excited about news like this. The thought that maybe Geordi could not bear to spend an eternity with him crossed his mind for a split second.  
“In the end it is your Decision” That was the last thing Geordi said to Data before going to bed and it was lingering in-between the thousands of circuits data had in his head. Circuits that stored his memories with Geordi. Their first kiss, a file that he seemed to open a lot, and their first official date or all the goodbye-kisses Geordi had given him before they started their shifts. He did not want to outlive Geordi.   
Data carefully sat down on his side of the bed and placed his hand on Geordi´s “Commander Maddox assured me that for the first phase he only has to open up a small part of my head. I will have to be shut off but my memories will be save. It will be similar to the diagnostics you perform on me. I assure you I will be fine” He placed a kiss on Geordi´s forehead and got a sigh in return. 

-

“Enter” Picard set his tea down and anticipated the familiar woosh-sound of the door. “Hello Captain, I hope I am not disturbing” Date entered the room and folded his hands behind his back. “No, Data, please sit down” The captain replied and pointed towards the chair opposite him.  
The android sat down in the chair and began: “Captain, you are aware that Commander Bruce Maddox is currently aboard the Enterprise?” Picard nodded in response, his jaw slightly clenched. The captain didn´t have a good feeling about Maddox either. “I have taken a look at his latest research and have found that he is improved. He asked me for my assistance and I agreed” Data said.  
“But?” The captain raised his eyebrows and waited for Data to continue. “But the commander would like to disassemble me. I was hesitant but the commander assured me that this time the procedure has less risks. I do not know what to do” 

The captain straightened his shirt and back “Well, Data, I defended you in the trial back then so you should know my view. The question is what your view is”  
“If I were to see this from a scientific standpoint I would have to say that judging from the Commanders research I should not fear anything since his methods have improved and the chance of my memories actually getting lost is minimal” Data shifted slightly in his seat “The commander proposed ideas that would most likely evoke an emotional response in most humans. I do not possess emotions but none the less these ideas intrigued me”  
“Then what is holding you back?” Picard gave him a warm smile and leaned forward.  
“Geordi would not be happy if I decided to do this. I have told him of the potential of this project but he fears for my savety and says he has a ´´bad feeling´´ about commander Maddox” The android watched the captain fold his hands and suck in some air. He deducted that the captain is preparing for a longer speech. 

“I am no counselor but I can say, as your captain, that if you were to lose your memories it would be a great loss for everyone aboard this ship. You are a fine officer, commander Data. Every choice you make is your choice and no one else´s. I believe no one here would stop you from pursuing science, especially not an engineer like Geordi. You are not just a fine officer but also a friend to many” Picard ran his hand over his bald head and wrinkles started forming on his forehead “Data, I believe friends have responsibilities. Sometimes people want their friends not to pursue what they love or what is important to them because they fear change or that something might happen. Humans are selfish and sometimes we wish we could keep our loved ones close to us at all times, to keep them away from any danger, simply because we couldn´t live without them”   
Datas eyes followed the Captain across the room. “Just as it is your responsibility at times to keep yourself save for the sake of Geordi´s heart, it is also his responsibility to let go at times. In the end you have to make the choice but I believe he would understand because that is what relationships are about” 

“I believe I understand Captain” Data hummed and felt the wheels in his head turning. “I have not informed Commander Maddox nor Geordi of my decision yet” He said and quickly stood up. His steps stopped as the door opened “Thank you Captain” 

-

Data was contemplating if he should talk to Deanna but he decided not to as the more people got involved the more complicated it got. His steps were taking him to the door of his quarters. It was quite late and he hadn´t seen Geordi all day because he left quickly that morning to start his shift and later that day they ate lunch separately. The door slid open and revealed Geordi reading on his side of the bed. Cooked pasta was standing on their dining table. It was decorated with a bouquet of flowers standing at the center of it and filled the room with a pleasant smell.   
Data was still scanning the room when he felt two arms wrap around him. “I´m sorry Data” He heard the smaller man whisper and in response instinctively put his arm around him. Data wanted to apologize for his delay but Geordi was already opening his mouth “I shouldn´t guilt you into decisions that you aren´t happy with. I am your partner and I should be supportive, I apologize for my behavior”   
The corners of Datas mouth curled up. Geordi added: “I cooked some pasta for us but you arrived later than expected so its already cold”   
“I asked the captain for some advice” Data hummed and stroked Geordis back “I have made my decision Geordi. I will take part in commander Maddox´ project”  
Geordi perked his head up and eyed Data. A lot of thoughts were going through his mind but he swallowed them all for the sake of Data. His eyes were burning slightly behind the visor and he had to take a step back “It´s okay Data, I understand” He breathed “Can I just… be present during the procedure? If it´s okay” The palm of his hand was resting on top of Data´s chest and he was able to feel the vibrations running through Data´s body but not just that, he felt Data´s breath, his chest slightly moving up and down. Even though he knew this was just because of Data´s respiratory system and it wasn´t the system that would be affected by the procedure, he still was afraid he might never feel his breath again – He felt as though he was letting someone undergo a risky surgery.  
Data picked up Geordis hand and kissed it carefully, “That is acceptable” He guided Geordis hand back down to his chest and breathed in “I still want to eat your pasta Geordi – I will heat it up if you wish for me to do so”  
“Go ahead” Geordi sat down at the table and watched Data heat up the food. The food wouldn´t be as good as it had been an hour ago but Data can´t really taste anyway.   
If you wanted to clean your plate you just had to put it into a unit that was directly next to the replicator and sometimes Geordi wished he could clean the plates in the old-fashioned way even though it would take much more time. He wasn´t that old yet but being with Data made him content with the thought of a future domestic life. Thoughts of living with Data after their mission has ended flooded his mind and turned into a warm feeling inside his gut, yet he never proposed those ideas to Data but he was definitely planning to and considering that Data´s project started tomorrow already he made the decision to tell him now. Data was currently reporting on his conversation with Picard and the advice he was given when suddenly Geordi cut him off: “Data, can I ask you a question?” He blurted out and got a small ´yes´ in response. “Have you ever thought about us living together after this mission?” Data pulled his eyebrows together, folds forming around them indicating that he was processing the question. 

“I have given this possibility thought from time to time” The android was focusing his gaze on the table and then back to Geordi “We have only been in a romantic relationship for 5 months but we have been friends far longer than that. When we were not in a relationship, I had already considered the possibility of spending my life with you”  
Geordi reached out for Data and almost toppled over the complete table while doing so but he managed to end up in Data´s arms without any issues. “I´m glad you feel the same way” His voice was nothing but a quiet whisper and his eyes had started to burn yet again “Don’t you get your memories lost on me tomorrow. Promise” 

“I promise” 

-

He felt a short tingle run through his circuitry when Maddox opened up the panel at the back of his head. “Lean a bit forward Data” The commander said and felt the android in front of him change his position, “Are you ready Data?” - “I would like for Geordi to turn me off” The commander sighed but let Geordi take his position since Data insisted. “Thank you, commander” Geordi grumbled, proceeding to step where Maddox just stood and then gave the back of Data´s head a small kiss.   
“It´s gonna be okay Data” Geordi said to Data and applied pressure to Data´s lower back. Within a nanosecond the man in front of him went limp and folded together.   
He told Data it´s gonna be okay but he said it to reassure himself more than Data although. It wasn´t very convincing. Geordi proceeded to watch every step and move Maddox made. The thought of some pseudo scientist fumbling around in Data´s precious circuitry made him furious and he had to grip the edge of the table behind him to keep himself from ending this experiment right then and there. 

“I may be wrong but considering what I have seen I am right to assume you and commander Data are in a relationship?” Maddox´ voice ripped Geordi out of his thoughts and the question caught him off guard. “Pardon?” Was all he could reply and though Maddox´ eyes were focused on the circuitry in front of him Geordi felt watched and even a bit exposed. “I asked if I am correct to assume you and commander Data are in a romantic relationship.”  
Geordi cleared his throat and tried to make himself appear taller “Yes” He answered, short and quick, straightforward and leaving no entries into his mind for Maddox.   
“I see” Maddox tried to make it sound neutral but Geordi knew he looked down upon their relationship and it was starting to get on his nerves. Geordi took a few slow steps around the table and positioned himself next to Maddox to make sure the commander would feel the distrust he felt towards him.   
“Mr. LaForge, no offense, could you move a bit? You are in the way” Geordi had to admit that there was something very intimidating about the man in front of him. The taller man was able to make Geordi back off while still maintaining his polite smile. “You might not be so familiar with personal space considering you share your quarters with an android”  
Geordi felt his jaw clench and all his muscles tense up but the lifeless Data on the bed next to them made him stop in his tracks and reconsider his moves. 

“Data told me about your worries regarding this project. From the first moment I saw you I knew that you would stand in the way and of course Data, like a dog on a leash, wouldn´t do anything without your approval. You are holding him back, have you ever considered that?” Maddox did not even blink or move a muscle while saying this and continued to work on Data. Geordi groaned and slammed his hand on the bed proceeding to close the distance between him and Maddox, “Data isn´t my dog! He is my partner, I love him and I would have supported him no matter what his decision would have been. You might not grasp such a concept considering you spend all your time manipulating people into assisting in your unorthodox projects” Geordi snapped. He could feel his blood starting to boil. 

Maddox carefully put down his instruments and gave Geordi another one of his polite smiles. “You are almost like a virus in Data´s system. No matter what question or decision he is faced with he seems to take a step back and ask himself what you would think of this. Data believes he is your possession and if we were to take a close look at you, you would probably agree with that” He was now towering over Geordi and looked directly down at the victim in front of him “Perhaps you have found in him your perfect own super-computer to satisfy your sexual engineering fantasies for now but I assure you, it is not love”

Before Maddox could even blink his body hit the ground and the figure above him gave him a straight hit to the face. An alarm set off by Maddox filled the room with a security team and pulling Geordi off of the commander resorted in a huge mess. Shortly after Geordi was brought outside Maddox was told to discontinue the experiment and reactivate Data because he had to report to sickbay and the captain insisted on a meeting later on. He fumbled around with Data´s circuitry and then proceeded to reactivate him. Before briefing Data on the situation Maddox leaned towards him and whispered something inaudible. 

-

“Gentlemen” Picard cleared his voice and took as usual the seat at the end of the table. To the right of him was a figure continuously hissing and pressing a cold pack against his right cheek. To his left was Geordi seated, arms crossed and pouting. Data sat down next to Geordi and folded his hands on the table. All three of them were waiting for the captain to start.   
“Am I correct to assume that commander Data has been briefed on the situation” Picard eyed Maddox and received a slight nod which resulted in Maddox hissing out of pain.   
“Well, Mr. LaForge, what is your defense?” The captain shifted the seat beneath him so his whole body would be facing Geordi. The cold tone in his voice had something dangerous about it and Geordi knew he couldn´t get out of this without a note in his file.   
“Commander Maddox proceeded to keep making false statements about me and Data during the procedure. I felt I had to stand up for myself and…” Geordi took a good look at Maddox´ swollen face and his mouth started to turn into a thin line. He wanted to reach out to Data but he knew it would be inappropriate currently. Actually Data has not talked with Geordi ever since he got activated again. He feared that Data might be disappointed considering Data´s ethical program but then again Data just might be neutral about all of this. 

“So you´re saying your motive was pride?” The captain sighed and took a good look at Geordi before continuing “I expect more of a Starfleet officer and especially of one of my men” Geordi felt the disappointment of the captain lingering on his skin and his raised voice echoing in his ears like he was a child getting scolded. All he wanted was to dig a hole and hide in it.   
“You can consider yourself lucky that the commander won´t be pressing any charges but I can guarantee you that you will find an entry about this incident in your file”  
Geordi nodded, he knew it was better to stay silent since there was no way to get out of this anyway and he didn´t want to irritate the captain even more.

The captain gave the commander a certain look indicating that he could speak now. “I have decided it would be better if we just forgot about this incident, Mr. LaForge. Me and Data would like to continue with the procedure now but I believe it would be wiser if you weren´t present since you seem to be quite on edge” Maddox gave his polite smile and Geordi felt like he was the only one who didn´t fall for it. Even the captain didn´t show any sign of protest against Maddox´ proposal and Data stayed quiet during the entire meeting so far.   
“I see. May I speak with Data before you continue?” Geordi said through his teeth having to pull every ounce of strength in his body together to sound polite and content. All eyes fell on Data and he agreed.

Everyone stood up and put their chairs back in place before making their way to the exit. Geordi grabbed Data´s arm and pulled him closer. “Data, are you sure you wanna continue?” He said it so quickly that a human being couldn´t have been able to pick it up.   
The wheels in Data´s head were turning and he was frowning “I would like to continue. Your quarrel with Maddox´ has been settled and there is no need to delay the experiment any further” Data´s words were short and hard, his voice rough and without any change in pitch.  
“But Data, if you would just give me a second and explain to you the awful things Maddox said then perhaps you will understand and see this in a different light” He was holding on to the sleeve of the android like a lifeline. “Geordi, I do not care much for the things Maddox says outside of his scientific research. I will proceed with the experiment if you like it… or not”  
It felt like a slap to the face but Data was probably right, Geordi thought. He felt like he shouldn´t delay this any further so he let go of Data´s sleeve and let him go on. 

-

His thumbs were twirling and his feet were starting to ruin the carpet considering he was already walking his 100th round around his quarters. The door opened and his whole body turned, forming a big smile on his face but everything was quickly returning to a frown. “I see I am not the person you expected” Counsellor Troi made her way into the quarters and sat down on the bed, “I apologize for my disturbance but I figured you´d wanna talk”  
Geordi sighed and sat down next to her. He knows that the captain asked her to do this. She could sense Geordi´s anxiety and placed her hand on his back, “What is troubling you?”  
She heard him laugh but it wasn´t his usual hearty laugh, “The question should be what isn´t troubling me” Geordi rubbed the palms of his hands over his face “I´m sorry Deanna, I guess Maddox was right, I really am on edge”

He stood up and replicated some tea for the both of them. “I guess I don´t like this feeling of not knowing what´s going on. They´ve been in the lab for hours now” The grip around the teacup tightened “I mean, he could be doing anything right now! Data is shut off and can´t defend himself”  
“Geordi, if Maddox would do something to Data we would notice it and he would face immeadiate charges and lose his position. Why would he risk that?” She gave him a reassuring smile “I´m sure everything will be alright. Commander Maddox might not make a good friend but when you look at his record as a Starfleet cyberneticist then there really is no reason to complain” 

“I guess so” Geordi shrugged. Perhaps he was overreacting at everything again, he had to admit he was a very emotional person. It still didn´t feel right. All he wanted was for Data to walk through the door so he could wrap his arms around him and get over all of this. He wanted to have Data close to him again and kiss him and have dinner with him or solve a complex problem down in engineering or just simply sit next to each other in silence while Geordi would read the book Data gifted him and Data would just watch him contently and observe every change in Geordis facial expression trying to determine what passage he might be reading right now. Maddox pushed them away from each other and he just wanted everything to go back to like it was before. 

“Riker to La Forge” The sudden voice of the first officer ripped him out of his thoughts and he hesitated a bit before tapping his commbadge, “La Forge here” he answered. “Data and Maddox just reported that they are finished now. I thought you might like to know. It seems everything went alright”  
Geordis heart was rising to his head and completely shutting off any areas responsible for reasonable thinking. He raced towards the turbolift and was bouncing up and down, impatiently waiting for the lift to arrive. When it did he squeezed past the exiting people and demanded the computer to bring him up to deck 7 at light speed. He knew it wouldn´t go any faster just because of his demands but he felt he needed to try. As he arrived on deck 7 he made his way towards the lab and felt his heart make a leap when he saw Data sitting on the biobed. He felt himself being pulled towards Data and maybe Data always had a magnet installed and Geordi decided he should check that out sometime but it could wait for now. “Data” He breathed and put his hand on the android´s shoulder. Every inch of his body had to hold itself back to not cover Data in kisses right then and there. 

“Hello Geordi” Data whispered and eyed the hand placed on his shoulder. “Mr. La Forge!” Geordi felt his heart grow inward when he heard that voice, “Just as I promised Mr. Data is completely fine and fully functional” Maddox positioned himself next to Geordi and then gave Data a warm smile. “Data and I will need to conduct more research in the future but for now he is yours” Geordi didn´t like the pitch of Maddox´ voice when he said ´yours´ since it just reminded him of Maddox accusing him of seeing Data only as his possession. 

The cyberneticist packed the rest of his instruments and wished both of them farewell. He almost ran into the captain as he exited and Geordi could hear him quickly brief the captain on his findings before finally leaving. Data stood up and took care of the folds in his clothes. The engineer greeted the captain, avoiding eye contact as their last exchange had not been very pleasant.   
“I will return to my quarters if that is alright” Data waited for the captain´s nod of approval and then quickly left the lab. Geordi caught up to him in front of the turbolift and brushed the androids hands slightly, “I´m glad everything went well. Listen, I feel really ashamed for having done this to the commander and I should have known better -“   
“Perhaps you should tell this commander as he is the one who you have inflicted pain upon” Data said with a blank face as both stepped into the turbolift. Geordi gulped and leaned against the wall of the lift, something felt off. Data felt distant.   
“You´re right. Anyway, do you wanna have dinner before we go to bed? It´s only 8pm” Geordi felt shy as he asked Data this and it reminded him of his first dates with the android but Data didn´t respond.   
“What do you say? Hm?” He asked again and his eyebrows started to take a formation indicating worry. He took Data´s hand just as the door of the turbolift opened and Data slipped out of his grip.

Their quarters were filled with dreadful silence and Geordi decided to not ask any more questions and just head to bed. Perhaps Data was feeling drained, well as drained as androids can feel. He wrapped himself in the blankets and stared at Data through a small hole in his cocoon because he was waiting for the android to join him but Data never did and Geordi´s eyelids just got heavier and heavier until he couldn´t hold them open anymore.   
His slumber ended when he felt a weight pushing the mattress down. The weight must be Data so he reached out and searched for the other´s hand. “Geordi” The low whisper caught the other man off guard and he quickly retreated back into his cocoon. “We need to talk”

-

They decided to sit down at their dinner table and talk there. “I will make it short” The sound of Data´s voice sounded mechanical and his words were calculated. “I believe it would be best if we discontinued our relationship”

Geordi had always wondered what it must feel like to get ones heart broken. His former romantic involvements were only of a short period and therefore it didn´t hurt much when he decided to leave them or they decided to leave him but he couldn´t possibly begin to describe the amount of pain he felt at this exact moment. His heart was retreating back into the depths of his body and if he were standing right now his legs would probably give away. His lungs felt full, filled with hurt, and there was no room left for air. His mind was trying to comprehend what Data just said, desperately trying to form a sentence and respond but there was nothing left in him.

Data observed the shift in Geordi´s body and face. He witnessed the engineer in front of him going from a calm to a now slumped-over and stiff figure.   
“Since you seem to be struggling to find an appropriate response I will just continue and display my reasons for making this decision” Data´s eyes were on Geordi and despite his visor Data knew Geordi was avoiding eye contact right now, “Your violent outburst has forced me to reconsider my image of you. My ethical program would not allow such a behavior and therefore I believe I should not be involved with individuals displaying such a behavior. I hope you understand”

“Understand?” Geordi raised his voice but he still sounded weak and defeated. “No, I don´t understand! Data, we can talk about this and find a solution--“  
“I have already found a solution” For a second it sounded like Data had raised his voice, “The discontinuation of our relationship is the only solution. I will use our shore leave to continue my research with commander Maddox, you can use the shore leave for whatever you wish. As our relationship is over now I believe it is best for you to move out of my quarters”

Geordi felt too weak to interrupt Data and all he could do was reach out for the android´s hand. The pale hand made a swift movement and moved out of Geordi´s reach and before really knowing it he had lost Data.   
“Data” The engineer´s weak voice called out for his partner but he didn´t get a response, “Data please, I´m begging you talk to me. I won´t accept this”  
“Your only choice will be to accept this. This conversation is over, my shift is starting now.” The android took one last good look at the broken man in front of him and then left without another word.   
Geordi´s first instinct was to sit back down as he would have probably fainted if he kept standing. This had to be a dream, Data would never do this to him, right? His mind was racing from theory to theory because this just couldn´t be. They have talked about spending their life together only two days ago and now he is expected to accept that all of the promises, and endless hours of time spent together were for nothing? That it´s all over now? Geordi would not accept that.   
“Ensign Roy to commander La Forge. Sir, we need you down in engineering” Geordi hesitated and had to pull himself together so his voice wouldn´t sound shaky, “On my way” He whispered.  
He couldn´t concentrate all day, his mind was clouded with the thought of Data breaking up with him. The scene kept repeating in his head over and over again. It was his duty as chief engineer to be a good role model, to seem strong and reliable, to be a good leader but Geordi didn´t feel like any of these things currently. The visor was hiding his wet eyes and he managed to conceal his distress throughout the entire shift. He saw the last cadet of his shift leaving and quickly handed over the control to the people assigned for the next shift. Back in his office he felt his hands shaking and he knew he couldn´t conceal it anymore, he was sad and in shock but above all he just could not believe all of this. This wasn´t like Data and something or someone had to be responsible. Geordi felt rage building up but within a second he was overcome with shame because his rage was exactly the reason Data left. Maybe he really was too emotional for Data; maybe he was clouded by his affection for Data and couldn´t see that a relationship between a human and an android just couldn´t work out. His eyes scanned his office and locked onto the Sherlock Holmes book sitting on his desk.  
“Computer, is commander Maddox currently onboard the Enterprise?” The computer informed Geordi that the commander was currently in Ten Forward.

-

“What have you done to Data?” He grabbed Maddox by his collar and pulled him out his seat. The scene was attracting the eyes of the other officers in Ten Forward and Geordi knew it wouldn´t be long until a security team arrived. “I see Data has gone through with his plan” Maddox laughed at the confused look on Geordi´s face, “Now, don´t look so confused. After I had reactivated Data I didn´t inform the bridge immediately and instead had a little chat with Data. He told me about his plans to break up with you”

“Why would he tell you?” Geordi let go of Maddox´ collar and watched the man fix his collar before Maddox started speaking: “Data and I share a similar dream, a similar vision. Perhaps we bonded over that” Geordi just wanted to wipe the stupid smirk off of Maddox´ face. “Data does not share your vision. He is just too polite to tell you that your plans aren´t realistic” Geordi took a step back. He felt himself getting angry again and he did not want another negative entry in his file.  
“Maybe you´re right” Maddox sighed and sat back down in his seat, “But perhaps I am right too. As you are probably aware I am the cyberneticist here”   
“Data is my best friend” Geordi hissed back at him, “This is not like him. You did something and I will find out what it is” Maddox smirked and directed his gaze back to his glass, “Love is blind. It´s pretty convenient that Data can´t feel love”  
A security officer placed their hand on Geordi´s shoulder but Geordi quickly slipped out of his grip and made his way to the exit, telling the officer there is nothing to worry about. He couldn´t risk another incident. 

It made him feel sick to return to his quarters. He hadn´t requested new quarters yet because he didn´t want their breakup to be known by the whole ship and if he was really honest he had to admit that he still didn´t want to believe all of this. Troi would probably say something along the lines of: “Denial is only part of the progress towards acceptance” but Geordi did not want to accept any of this.   
The doors slid open and revealed the android sitting at his station. “Hey” Geordi managed to whisper and stepped into their quarters.   
“I had figured that you would not request new quarters so I did it for you” Data muttered, his eyes not leaving the screen in front of him. Geordi sat down on the bed and slid his hand over Data´s side of the mattress. “Data, come here” The android did not react, “Please”  
Data sat down next to Geordi and gazed at the pitiful man. “Data, I can´t accept this. We can´t just throw 5 months away like this, I love you” He wanted to put his hand on the android´s but all he reached was cold air. He gulped. The quarters that were once filled with a life that almost resembled domesticity were now filled with dread and barriers.   
Data did not reply to Geordi and simply looked away. They used to enjoy the silent intimate moments and now the silence was unbearable. 

“Commander Maddox has informed me of your assault in Ten Forward. You expect me to understand and reconsider my decision yet you keep repeating the action that has forced me to leave you.” Geordi felt like he had truly disappointed Data and his denial started turning into the actual sadness one feels after a break up. Reality was hitting him. He had to laugh a little realizing there really might be nothing left to save.   
“I´m sorry, I… I really messed up, didn´t I?” Warm tears were rolling down his cheeks and his closed throat opened up to reveal a sob.   
“Your quarters will be ready tomorrow. You may stay this night. I believe it would be best if you started packing your belongings” Geordi almost couldn´t hear Data as all his concentration was focused on trying to suppress a loud sob. He nodded and felt the familiar weight next to him disappear.   
A sudden rush of adrenaline flowed through his body and he leaped forward reaching out for Data´s back. Data quickly spun around and grabbed Geordi´s wrist, holding it tightly, almost too tightly, and stared down at it. Data´s gaze then returned to Geordi´s face and if Geordi wouldn´t know better he would say that Data looked angry.   
“You just tried to shut me off” Data´s eyes were drilling into Geordi. He knew he couldn´t get away now and so all he could do was beg, “Data, this isn´t you, I won´t accept this. Please, let me take a look at your circuitry”   
Geordi could read the feeling of betrayal in Data´s face. He went too far and he knew that but he is desperate. “Maddox did something to you, I can feel it, Data please let me take a look at you” Geordi cried out as he stroked Data´s cheek, “You wouldn’t just leave me like that”  
“Perhaps you had never considered the option because you never really attributed free will to me” The words hit Geordi hard and before he could defend himself Data continued: “Commander Maddox was correct in his assumptions about you”  
Geordi felt the solid ground he had always stood on crumble beneath him. Did he really see Data just as a machine? He questioned his intentions, all his feelings and motives. He gathered himself and closed his eyes for a split second, projecting the image of his first date with Data onto his eyelids. They both weren´t sure if it was a real date as they already spent lots of time together when they were just friends but once they sat in front of eachother in Ten Forward the air around them felt a lot different. It was as if Geordi felt complete for the first time in his life and his heart was beating so fast he swore the best musician couldn´t keep up with that beat. Data gave him a flower on their first date and though the android does not experience emotions, the fact that he tried and tried so much for Geordi, reassured the engineer every day. Data´s love came in different ways. The android had to learn romantic rituals and behavior from literature or movies and collect data of experiences reported by crewmates but Geordi would always understand every awkward misstep the android made because it was part of Data and Geordi loved everything about Data. Data wasn´t a machine to him. Data cared and would always make sure that Geordi was well, just as Geordi did too and this situation wouldn´t change this in any way. He would fight for Data. 

“You aren´t just a machine to me Data, you are my partner, my best friend, my colleague” Geordi stepped towards the other man, “Please don´t think I see you that way. I love you with all my heart. I love every inch of you, from your head to your toes, every strand of hair, every circuit. I respect your decision because it is yours but please understand that I can´t just let you go like this. I don´t want to live without you” Geordi bit his lip and stuttered, “I´m not g-good with words, you know that” His voice was shaky.  
“I believe you´ll have to start getting used to the thought of living without me from this moment on”

“What? W-Wait a minute Data!” He took a step back and looked Data up and down hoping to find a zipper somewhere because this wasn´t his Data, “Data, did you just use a contraction? You´re not able to do that” Geordi sounded concerned. This incident just strengthened his theory, that Maddox might have done something to Data.   
“Perhaps commander Maddox fixed me” – “You didn´t need fixing!” Geordi yelled and grabbed Data by his shoulders. The android pushed him away and hid his face by turning around, “I do not think it is wise that you stay here. I advise you find a different place for sleeping”  
Geordi felt weak. He had gathered the rest of his strength to reach out one more time only to be pushed away again. He was tired, his long shift was finally catching up to him.

-

The air in Ten Forward was cold and the lack of people in here made the place feel abandoned. He sat down at the spot where he would always sit down with Data and gaze out into the stars. The view reminded him of a thing Data had said only a few days ago.  
“I would often find myself staring out these windows and search for something. I believe I was searching for something I could call home or something I could call my own. I could never tell if what I was doing or saying was me or Dr. Soong’s programming but I when I am with you Geordi, I know for certain that this is me. It is not the sum of Dr. Soong’s programming but the sum of my experiences that I have gathered ever since I have been activate; something that is truly me.”

Remembering these words felt like drinking a nice hot tea after being out in the cold for a long time. The warmth spread through Geordi´s body and he felt okay for a moment. It wasn´t long until the dread occupied his mind again. He managed to convince Riker of letting him stay for the night and Will knew better than to ask any questions when he saw Geordi´s pale face entering his quarters.

Geordi wasn´t prepared for the cascade of tears flowing down his cheeks or the flood of despair rushing through his mind once he laid down on Riker´s couch. It felt like he was crying for hours without any end in sight. He didn´t want anyone to see him like this, especially Data, as he believes his feelings were the cause of all of this. Even as a kid he couldn´t manage his emotions quite well. Small things made him angry, he would easily start crying when getting teased and sometimes get so excited he felt like he was about to burst. Data was keeping him balanced when his emotions would take over once again but now he was all alone again and everything started pouring out of him. Geordi wasn´t sure if this wound would ever heal. 

-

Data slid past an ensign and gently put his index finger on the panel in front of him. The familiar high pitched sound rang in his ears and was followed by a deep voice saying “Come.”  
“Hello, Captain. Thank you for taking the time to listen to my proposal” The android sat down in the chair, folding his hands on the desk in front of him. Picard hummed in response and shot Data a concerned glance. It didn’t ran past him that Data requested solo quarters for Geordi and he was worried for the wellbeing of two of his officers but he wasn´t confident enough in his abilties to involve himself in such matters as this was more Troi´s field.   
“So, what can I do for you Data?” Picard set down his tea on the table aswell as himself on his chair. Data moved his hand up to his combadge and removed it from his clothing. He set it down in front of Picard and could already sense the protest about to come out of Picard´s mouth, “I am resigning from Starfleet.”

Picard cleared his throat and straightened himself, “May I ask why?” He tried to stay calm and give Data the chance to explain himself first but braced himself for his futile attempts at getting through to the stubborn android. “As you are probably aware, Geordi and I had a feud. He was too emotional and influenced me through his emotional outbursts in a negative way which is why I discontinued our relationship” Picard felt he needed to defend Geordi but he let Data continue for now, “I believe it best that I leave Starfleet as my being here leads me nowhere. I have decided to assist commander Maddox´ in his studies full-time. As I have already anticipated a protest from you, sir, let me say this first; I believe if I do not assist Maddox in his studies we will never be able to create more androids like myself. He is the part that was missing when I created Lal.” Picard felt Data uncomfortably shifting in his seat when he mentioned Lal, “I need a human mind to complete the parts that were missing and considering commander Maddox already knows a great deal about Soong´s work and cybernetics in general, I believe he is the best choice.”

“Yes, yes, Data. I understand all of that but to resign from Starfleet without hesitation? You have worked hard for your rank aboard this ship, you can´t be possibly considering throwing all of that away in the blink of an eye” Picard didn´t feel all too comfortable dragging Geordi into this as he wasn´t a relationship-specialist and it was a rather emotional argument but it felt like the right choice at that moment, “And to throw Geordi away like this? He is your best friend. You have been dismissed so many times because you were an android and Geordi was one of the few to welcome and accept you without hesitation, and now you punish him for his emotions? It might be unfair of me to judge you like I would judge a human and use all these emotional arguments but I know you Data, I know you care, don´t blame me for knowing you so well. Now I don’t know what kind of great things commander Maddox offers but I want you to seriously reconsider this decision.”

“Your arguments are all very much valid sir but I doubt they will change my mind” Data stood up and took a last glance at his combadge, “I have already requested quarters aboard the space station. I will be staying here with commander Maddox for a few months and then return with him to earth.” Data looked at the man in front of him who was now almost as pale as him. Picard swallowed and stared at the combadge, he knew he couldn´t do anything about this since Starfleet officers could resign anytime if it doesn´t cause too much of a casualty.   
“Thank you for your service, commander” Picard managed to cough out and gave Data a weak nod. Data nodded back, “Thank you, sir” He whispered and left the office without hesitation.   
Picard was left to sit in his office and stayed there for at least another hour trying to comprehend the situation at hand. 

-

The most awful thing about this whole situation was that Geordi had to get all news on Data through listening to the whispering of the other crewmembers. Data wouldn´t talk to him but he had to know what was going on. Like a fly on a wall he would perk his ears whenever someone mentioned Data, though such a word would fall often in engineering without referring to the commander, and because of his visor no one could tell what his eyes were scanning currently. Nothing would ever come close to how deep his heart dropped at the moment he heard the news about Data´s resignation. It fell through all decks, into deep space, maybe starting a long journey to find someone who could fix it, but it wasn´t sure if it would ever return to Geordi as it might die from the pain it would have to carry if it were to return. 

He had to hold onto the railing in front of him as to not fall over. His body wanted to cry out. It was yearning for Data and every cell in Geordi´s body seemed to stop working for a second, all of them being equally as shocked and trying to pull themselves together.   
The last few days, Geordi tried settling in his new quarters and trying to accept the situation. He had found a box of his belongings in front of Data´s door and let a sigh escape his mouth. Great, He thought, now every single person aboard this ship knew what was happening between them. Sleeping without Data felt awful. You would think Data would feel cold and hard against one´s skin but Geordi disagrees, saying Data feels warm, flowing and vibrating with energy in his circuits, and his strong long arms wrapped around Geordi like they were always meant to be there. 

Geordi never had such a good relationship. They had their occasional disagreements but never a full-on fight and despite Data´s minimal knowledge of romantic relationships it all felt very natural like it was just meant to be. His mind was wandering off to the image of Data´s lips, his skin and circuits. A longing sigh filled the empty quarters.   
Geordi started feeling numb after he spent the whole night crying on Riker´s couch. All his emotions poured out in one night and all that was left was an empty shell, but this shell is cracking now once again. Data´s resignation made the grounds beneath him tremble again. Geordi believes he had started a journey towards acceptance and now he reached a dead-end once again.   
His mind was filling with theories and he felt his grip tightening at the thought of Maddox´ doing something with Data. Everyone, especially Deanna who he visited the next day after bawling his eyes out in Riker´s quarters, keeps telling him he has no hard evidence and all his theories were just a coping mechanism. But no one knew Data like Geordi did. Data was all mathematical and precise, calculating his every move when he was on duty but once settled in the bed he shared with Geordi, he would say things that would make one question if Data really had no emotions.   
The android referred to the enterprise crew as his family more than one time and calling the enterprise his home had been no rare occasion either. Out of everyone Geordi knew the most that Data would never resign and without a shimmer of doubt the theories were back in Geordi´s head. This situation opened up so many new questions that even the captain had to listen. The engineer was filled with determination and radiating with new-found power, but first, he wanted to consult Deanna. 

-

Deanna felt nothing but pity for the man pacing around in her room. The small engineer told her about how illogical Data´s resignation was and how the “real” Data would never do something like this and so on. With a strong sigh the Counsellor interrupted the talking and folded her hands: “Geordi, we have talked about this days ago and I believed your state improved the last couple of days, why this now?” Deanna´s frown and disappointed look made Geordi almost retreat back into his shell and take everything back, but it was too late for that now, if he wanted to get a point across, then he had to be confident and persistent. His mother always gave him advice like this when he got bullied. So he built himself back up again and stepped towards Deanna, almost towering over the betazoid lady.   
“This is NOT Data”, His voice was deep and strong. “Maddox did something and I know it. I accepted the fact that Data broke up with me simply because…” Despite his efforts a big lump started building up in his throat, making it harder to talk, “Simply because I have been playing with the thought that maybe everything wasn´t as perfect as it seemed, maybe I wasn’t the best boyfriend, but that is beside the point, this is a new topic now! Data may break up with me for whatever reason, but he would NOT resign” It was hard to admit the self-deprecating thoughts he had the last couple of days but they were the only explanation for Data´s decision to end the relationship besides his vague accusations against Maddox. They were keeping him sane. 

He sat down, looking deep into Deanna´s eyes, scanning for some form of sympathy and he found it very quickly. Deanna shifted in her seat and looked slightly uncomfortable because Geordi knew how she truly felt about all of this, she almost felt transparent. She didn´t trust Maddox either and just wished for this nightmare to end. “Geordi you already know what I really think”, she sighed but the man in front of her nodded, encouraging her to go on. “This isn´t our Data” She finally said it and the pure satisfaction of being agreed with started pouring over Geordi. “However…” Her voice was serious and low, “You still do not have any hard evidence. None of us really know what Maddox promised Data and maybe he really did just spontaneously decide to resign, who knows” She uttered the words and both of them immediately grimaced at eachother. They knew it wasn´t true.

“Can you talk to Data? He won´t talk to me and he is leaving this evening” He pleaded and Deanna could see the puppydog eyes behind the visor. All red from crying. A sigh escaped her lips but she agreed to help Geordi. “I will talk to him but don´t get your hopes up” Geordi nodded and made his way to the door before stopping again. “Deanna” He looked her directly in the eyes, “Thank you.” She gave him her best smile and watched the figure leave her room. 

-

“Come” Data´s voice echoed through his empty quarters. He packed all of his things and the room returned to its original spartan state. The counsellor swiftly entered, hands folded behind her back. She was never be able to sense anything from Data but for the first time it made her feel uneasy.   
“What can I do for you, counsellor?” Data was trying to read her face while he spoke, “If you are planning on changing my mind regarding my resignation, your efforts will be useless. I have already made my mind up”   
She slid past the android and opened up one of the boxes. It was full of Data´s paintings. “You were planning on leaving without saying goodbye” Her voice was different, not as warm, Data noted. “I would prefer to not have to deal with an emotional farewell” The counsellor nodded and took one of the paintings out of the box, “Are you gonna take them all with you?”   
Data frowned and took the painting, “I do not know yet.” He looked down on it. It was a painting of Geordi holding Spot. “What will you do with Spot?”   
The android looked down at the tiny cat sitting at his feet, “I will give him away. He will only cause problems on the station” Deanna nodded and hummed in response. There was a long awkward silence for minutes filling the room.   
“Will you say goodbye to Geordi?” She suddenly asked and eyed Data. Her eyes were only on the android, not giving him any space to escape this question. “Geordi and I have only been arguing. I believe he is emotionally unstable and I would prefer not to deal with this again.” Data eyed the painting that was still resting in his hands. “So?” Deanna raised her chin and still stared the android down into the ground. “No, I will not say goodbye” Data answered.  
“Geordi told me that one of your motivations for this whole experiment was, so that he could live with you forever,” She stepped closer towards the android and robbed him of his space, “it was something about moving one´s consciousness to the body of an android. If this was your motivation, why did you leave him?”  
Data went stiff for a moment but his blank face remained, “Geordi did not want immortality. It was a selfish motivation. I realize now that he will only hold me back on this experiment and I cannot allow that.”  
“Your motivation is loneliness Data, you don´t want to be the only one of your kind and we all understand that” She gently placed her hands on Data´s shoulders, “but you got so lost in your wants and needs that you forgot what you already had. You had Geordi. He always made sure you would never feel lonely. He doesn´t want to hold you back, all he wished was to be part of your journey” Her hands slid off the android and returned to her chest, “What you have done is only human, Data. I must admit I came here to talk about your resignation but you´ve hurt Geordi. Maybe it is unprofessional of me to prosecute you for this but just as much as I´m your friend, I am also Geordi´s friend”  
Data avoided her strong gaze. She sighed and hugged Data. “I will miss you, we all will”   
-  
“Chief engineer Geordi LaForge´s personal log: Data has left the ship and is now on the station. I feel, I don’t know, I don’t know what I feel to be quite honest. It all happened so fast I never actually took some time to think about how I feel. Should I be mad? It´s Data´s personal decision. I wish I could be mad, normal couples would have probably yelled each other into the ground but Data and I weren’t a normal couple, we both knew that. Data isn’t capable of emotions and I feel it would be unfair for me to get emotional about this, he would never understand” Geordi stopped the recording for a second and looked at the wall. Making a sad entry into his log won´t help him. “Computer, delete what I just recorded” He muttered and pressed the button again, “Chief engineer Geordi LaForge´s personal log: Data has left the ship and is now on the station. I am pretty alright if I´m being honest. Of course I miss Data but it was his personal decision and I am okay with that. I will always support Data, no matter what he does, that’s what love is all about”  
He stopped the recording and seemed pretty satisfied with it, “They´ll buy that”, he removed his commbadge and left his quarters.   
-  
The screen in front of him showed a plan of the station but his eyes were only fixed on the blinking red dot on the map. “Deck 4, room 203” He muttered to himself. When the doors of the turbolift slid open he took a quick look around before exiting, his visor didn´t pick up any heat signals. “Safe” He thought to himself but still kept his guard up whenever he made his way around a corner. He didn´t wanna be seen by anyone here because it really wouldn´t help his case if this goes wrong.  
He glanced at the timer on the screen. It just hit zero and the blinking red dot turned into a green one. “Just on time” He was cheering in his mind. The door around the corner slid open and Geordi jumped slightly at the sudden heat signal that his visor picked up. The slender man made his way down the hallway and entered the turbolift. Geordi quickly made his way to the room that the man just exited. Overriding the door was a difficult task, especially when your hands are shaking from the constant thought: “This is a dumb idea”  
“Calm down Geordi” He whispered to himself, it quickly turned into a mantra in his head.   
The door finally opened after what felt like an eternity. The map showed him that he was now right in front of the green blinking dot. There he was.   
“Data” It was quiet and sounded like a feather hitting the ground. Data didn´t respond and Geordi let out a sigh of relief. Maddox didn’t change his schedule, he really did turn off Data at the exact time his schedule said he would. The schedule also mentioned that Maddox would be leaving shortly after turning Data off to inform his assistants. Geordi was mesmerized by Data´s body. The golden skin was sparkling under the light of the bright lamp above him. He looked wonderful, Geordi thought but pushed those thoughts at the back of his mind. This wasn´t the time to think like this. He didn´t have much time.  
He brushed through Data´s hair and found the tiny tracking device he built. He still couldn´t believe Deanna agreed to help him with this. Geordi crushed the device in his hand and put the bits into his pocket. Better get rid of the evidence, he thought.   
With a bit of pressure the lid at the side of Data´s head opened up and Geordi started running ever possible program on his Visor. He didn´t find anything. Before he even thought about opening up Data´s complete head, he was overcome by panic. What if Maddox didn´t install anything? What if this was really Datas choice? He would be charged for hacking into Maddox schedule, breaking into his lab and opening up Data without his consent. A charge like this could end his whole Starfleet career. He shook his head, this wasn´t the time to doubt everything, he had to open up the head and then he can start panicking if there really is nothing.   
He turned Data´s head gently and after applying a bit of pressure the head finally opened up. Just like before he started going through every program. After the 7th program he started getting nervous, he still hasn´t found anything. He knew Data inside-out, he would find something suspicious in a second, if there was something suspicious. After the 9th program he still didn´t find anything. Time was running out and so were all of Geordis hopes. But then, finally. The 10th program started running and if any normal human looked at Data they might have missed it. It was a burning-red, just a small dot, but oh boy it stood out. He looked at the wires connecting the chip to Data´s head to make sure he wouldn´t damage the android. His hands were still shaking, but it was from a different feeling this time. Excitement? Definitely, getting rid of this chip might finally end Geordi´s nightmare. After a few minutes of opening up every cupboard Geordi finally found a proper instrument and started severing the wires. He took out the tiny chip, so extremely tiny, the human eye would have definitely missed it, but not Geordi´s visor. He felt pride and couldn´t help but take a look at the chip. Definitely some fine work Maddox did there but not fine enough, Geordi thought to himself and smirked.   
“What are you doing here?” The harsh voice ripped him right out of his moment of pride. Maddox stood in the doorway, furious. Geordi jumped at his sudden appearance, but considering Maddox schedule it made sense that he was back now. Geordi quickly slid his arm under Data and pressed the on-button. The android´s eyes blinked open, his upper body jumped up and his eyes first fell on Maddox, then on Geordi. He furrowed his brows and glanced back and forth between the two of them, “Where am I?”   
Geordi could have jumped right into Data´s arms. He was right after all. The smiling had to wait because now he had to say something, “What´s the last thing you remember Data?” Geordi asked.  
“I remember you pressing my off-button in Laboratory 21 aboard the Enterprise” Data answered and put his Hand on Geordi´s shaking one. “What happened?” The android tried to ask but was silenced by Geordi pressing his lips onto his. The `Kissing Geordi back`-subroutine turned on and he returned the pressure back to his partner.   
Maddox took a step back and reached for the panel next to the door. “Not so fast Maddox” Geordi called out. “Data I´m gonna explain all of this in detail when we are back on the enterprise. To sum it all up: Maddox installed a chip in you during the first procedure and controlled you with it”  
Maddox huffed out a laugh and waved his hands in front of his torso, “Ah- My friend, Geordi, you are greatly exaggerating” The once so tall Maddox crumbled in front of him and seemed smaller than ever before. “Am I?” Geordi cornered him and drilled his index finger into Maddox´ chest, “You lied to us. You installed a chip inside Data without his consent and tormented not only me but the entire crew of the enterprise”  
“Oh but Geordi, an engineer like you can´t deny how amazing this. All of this was such a great scheme, I put so much work into this chip and it would have worked out if you hadn´t been so selfish. All of this just proves how you really feel about Data, the moment I made him break up with you, you started acting like someone broke your favorite toy” Maddox exclaimed. His smirk was back on his face but it was weak.   
Geordi was about to slam his fist into the man´s gut but Data stopped him. Data didn´t say anything, he simply held Geordi´s hand and shook his head. If Geordi didn´t know any better he would have said that Data looked horrified. He knew Data wasn´t able to feel these emotions but he still felt a strong urge to comfort his Partner. After all his partner was taken advantage of. He pulled Data into a long tight hug. He completely ignored Maddox comments and looked into Datas eyes. “I really thought I lost you” Geordi managed to get out. Data had no idea what was going on but he realized that Geordi needed comfort, so he pulled him closer and whispered softly: “I will never leave you, Geordi”


End file.
